KUMIKO DENSETSU
by xXxSongixGalaxXx
Summary: The storry of a girl whos destined to save the world. Vahn, Noa and Gala go on a jorney too sav Legaia. Wil she gut Songi the man of her dreems? or wil Gala cum between them! FIND OUT IN THE MOST EPIK FANFIC EVAR! NO HATERS!1
1. Chapter 1

_Hi every1 this is a fanfic I wrote for my favrite game ever Legend of Legaia. I have a huuuge crush on Songi-chan from the game. Hes so hooooot! He and Gala-kun shuld totaly get togethr and fuk! Or Songi-chan could get wif me LOL. Anyway plz R&R! :)_

**Chapter 1**

My name is Kumiko Leggaia Light'ness Jenna-Sys Cobalt. I live in the Byron monserstery, and I'm 18 years old. When I was about 8 yearz old, my vilage was attaked by Seruz. Both my parents where killed. It was soo aweful I lost my memmory.

My 2 best freinds Gala and Songi were their to and there parents was also killed. Gala is my age and Songi is 19. Were all verry good freinds.

1 day I was inside neer the statew of the goddess Byron when Gala walked upto me.

"Kumiko Songi wants to talk too U" Gala mumbled quietly.

"Oh hi Gala-kun" I greated happily "Whats Songi-kun want to talk too me for?"

"I don't no" Gala grumbled moodilly "You shuld ask him."

"OK" I responded gently and walked of too find Songi.

Songi was hanging out in his and Gala's room. Him and Gala hadnt bean getting alone lately becuz of sum stuff, but they still both talk'd too me.

"Ohaiyo Songi-kun" I greeted shyly. Id had a crush on Songi for a fue yearz but was always to shy too tell him "What did U want to talk too me abort?"

"Oh ohaiyo gozaimasu Kumiko" Songi answered sexily. Songi never called any1 by there name except for me and Gala.

"Gala-kun sed U wanted to talk too me" I pointed out helpfully.

"Oh well... ano..." Songi muttered embarredly, adverting his gaze. "Ore wa... I was wondring if U wanted to..."

"Songi-kun nani... what are u saying?" I demanded angrilly.

"I was wondring if U wanted to cum wif me to a movie tonite" Songi wondered intrestly "There's a new movie cuming out. I thort it look'd cool."

"Songi-kun!" I gasped brethlessly "R U asking me out on a date?! Honto ni?!1"

I couldnt beleve it. Songi was asking me out? I was amazed becuz I didnt think he liked me. Songi had used too go out wif Gala (he's bisexual and soo is Gala) but then Gala dumped him too go out wif that preppy bitch Maya.

"Hai" Songi anserred shyly "Soo U wonna go wif me?"

"Hai hai hai!" I responded eagerlly "Of corse I do Songi-kun!"

"Great. Ill pick U up at about 8" Songi confirmed. Then he went away.

I spent the rest of the day getting ready for my date and Gala helped me. I could tell he was a bit jealus of me for goin out wif Songi.

We put on a pink and wite kimono wif lasy frills on the sides, pink hi-heal shoes and matching pink cat ears. Then I put on a pear of pink and wite goggles around my neck (like Taichi from Digimon in the Boku-ra no War Game movie but wif-out the hedband), and a pink and wite mini-skert like Japanese sckool girlz ware in animes.

My cellphone was atached to my waste by a pink and wite perse, and on the cellphone was a kawaii pink and wite skin wif the words 'aishiteru' in japanese (I can read and speek japanese). I atached a long, ancient katana (japanese sword) to my back wif a pink belt strap atached to my kimono. The katana was in a pink sheeth and had a white handle. My father had given it to me when I turned 5. It was the only thing I had too remember him, soo I always took good care of it. Finaly I put on some makeup, but not to much becuz I didnt want too look like a slut.

"You look very kawaii Kumiko-chan" Gala exclamed adementally. He only called me 'Kumiko-chan' when he was being series.

"Honto ni?" I asked shyly "Arigato Gala-kun. Well Id better get going."

"Aa, mata ne" Gala bellowed.

I walked out of my room in the monerstry and waited next to the Byron god statew for Songi. Songi came in less than four minutes.

"Konbanwa Kumiko" he greeted sexily.

"Konbanwa Songi-kun" I replied flirtily.

Songi looked amazing. He was wearing a blak lether jacket that was open at the front so you could see his bare, manly chest. He was wearing matching blak pants, but they were really tight so you could see everything threw the fabrik. He had on blak boots, blak rist-bandz and a blak hedband (but it didnt make his sexy red hair any less messy witch I was happy about becuz I luved his hair the way it was). He had his own cellphone, a blak 1, atached to his lether jacket. He looked so amazing that I blushed like crazy.

"A-Ano... you look... sugoi" I stammered, trying to find the rite wordz. Songi beemed at me.

"OMG u speek Japanese?" he asked impresedly.

"Hai, chiisai desu" I responded modestly (that means 'Yes, a little' in Japanese).

"Ore mo chiisai desu" ('I speak a little to') Songi chuckled "U look sugoi to BTW, but we shuld get going or well be late"

"Hai" I agreed and took Songi's hand.

We walked outside the monerstary (luckilly the Mist wasnt around at this time) and Songi showed me his blak BMW car. The lisence plate on it said 'そんぎ' (Songi's name in japanese) and next too it was 'くみこ' (my name in japanese). I gasped in surprize.

"Do U like it?" Songi inquired seductivly "I changed it 2day"

"Thats so fuking sweat!" I commented and hugged him. "Arigato Songi-kun!"

"Dou itashimashite" Songi smiled as we both got into the car and he drove off.

Songi had made rezervatons at a restraunt before the movie. We went to Charliy Brown's Stakehouse and both had rare stakes (our favorite foodz). We also shared a jug of coke. For desert we had icekream wif choclate toping. We both made sure to say 'itadakimasu' and 'gochisou-sama' before and after our meels too be polite. When we were both full Songi payed and we left to go see the movie.

The movie was really good and funny, and the main actor in it (Brad Pit) was soo hot I almost had an orgasm. He wasnt as hot as Songi though. After the movie we got back into Songis car but insted of driving bak too the monsarstery, Songi drived his car into... East Vozz Forrest!

"Songi-kun, nande?!" I demanded angrilly as we both walked out of the car "U no were not suposed too go to this forrest!"

"Wakarimasu" Songi admitted relunctantly "Demo..."

"Demo, nani?!" I snapped snappishly.

"Kumiko-chan..." Songi murmured softly, terning to me. I was still angry but also surprised becuz Songi had never called me that before, even when he was compleetly series.

"Songi-kun..." I responded uncertenly.

Wif-out worning Songi leened ford and grabbed by shoulders wif both handz. Before I could say anything he kissed me hard and pined me up agenst the car. I struggled for a moment but then began too kiss him bak. He was such an amazing kisser. He moved his hands down my body sexily and slowly took off all our clothes (even my bra) until we were both naked agenst his car. I could sea Songi had a really big you-know-what and that I was making it even bigger.

"Oh Songi-kun" I moaned as we embrased "Yes yes yes..."

"Oh Kumikooooo!" Songi answered and then put his you-know-what into my pouted flower and we totelly did it against his car.

"Oh Songi-kun!" I screamed in bliss. I was starting to get an orgasm, and me and Songi were hot all over. And then...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS?!"

It was... Master Zopu!

_Was it good? Plz tell me! Also if U dont know japanese like I do U shuld go to an online dickshonary and look them up LOL._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey U PREP LOZERS STFU U DONT NO NETHING ABOUT GOOD WRITEING. ok now dat dats out of da way u guise who r akshully cool thanx for readin. PLESE R&R BUT NOT IF UR A FLAMEING GAIJIN OK!1 _

**Chapter 2**

Matster Zopu made us cum with him 2 the moanstery angrily. Songi and I followed sadly. Sum of da monks had cum wif him so they toed his car for us. Songi glared at them angrily but also sexxily.

Wen we got 2 da monastery, Zopu yelled at us furiously in front of all da monks. "THESE INSILANT NICOMPOOPS WERE HAVIN SEXUAL RELASHINS IN DA VOZ FOREST!" The monks gasped shockedly.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS KUMIKO-CHAN?" Gala screamed histerically. Tears wuz coming out of his eyes like a limped ocean. His sexxy dark egyiptian eyeliner streaked down his manly face.

"Becuz... becuz I LOVE HIM!" I yelled pruposally. All da monks and Zopu looked shoked and murmured nervosely. Snogi loked into my eyes meaningfully. "Aishiterru, Kumiko!" And then he kissed me passionately in front of all da monks.

Galla let out a loud cry and ran from da room, slaming his door behind him.

"Very well" Zopu sighed resingedly. "U 2, go to ur rooms. And Kumiko NO PLAYING UR JAPANESSE MUSIC TONIGHT!" I cried and stormed off angirly! No1 could tell me not 2 play my japanese musics. "Fuk u Zopu!1" I yelled defiantly and went down the secrit underground passage that went to my room.

When I got there Mei was sittin at my kotetsu (dats a japanese table ok) and sewing a sexy kawaii pink meido outfit wif pink bows, black lace and a matching pink corset with Japanese fabrics. She wuz wearing a blue Chinesse dress with white ribbons on the back and pink stockings with blue hearts on. Her black lether boots went up to her thighs and had "kawaii neko-chan" written in pink kanji (Japnaese characters) on the sides. She had geisha makeup on wif blue eyeshadow and blue fake eyelashes.

"Ohayo Mei-chan" I greeted sadly. May wuz one of my best frends at da monastery.

"Daijobu desu ka Kumiko-chan?" Mei pouted consernedly.

"Zoppu caught me and Songi making love in West Voz Forrest!" I explaned upsettedly. Mei gasped surprisedly.

"Relly? OMG Kumiko-chan!" Mei exclaimed exitedly. "Does he luv u Kumiko-chan?"

"Yeah tottly!" I chimed happily. "He said "Aishiteru Kumiko"! And den he kissd me in front of every1! I cudnt believe it!" I blushed embarasedly. I got a little exited in my u-no-what just thinking about it.

"Sugoi!" Mei squeeled gleefully and glomped me. "Kumiko-chan omedeto gozaimasu!"

"Ya but den Zoppu sed I cant listen 2 any Japanese music 2day!" I grumbled darkly.

"Fuk that guy!" Mei exclamed rebelliously. "I got the new Hiraku Utada CD today!" Dat was my favorite singer! She was soooo cute and kida hot also. "OMG SUGOI MEI-CHAN!" I yelled celebratally. We glopped and spent da nite tryin on her sexxy new clothins an dancing 2 da best music EVER!.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ - (these r sailor senshi tiraras lol!1 SALOR MOON 4EVER! if u disagree u suk BAKA!)

Da next morning I woke up an put on my sexiest blak and pink meido corset. It had pink ribbons up the sides, a kawaii meido collar with a pink bow, and made my boobs lok AMAZING. I also put on a pink sakura flower obi and a kawaii white Japanese skoolgirl skirt, with Helo kitty on the back. I put my hare up in a bun and put white diamond hashi (THATS CHOPSTICKS FOR U BAKA GAIJIN OUT DERE) in it. I then put wite neko ears and a pink neko tail, and sexy japaneze boots on 2. I took out my pink anciet katana with "dokidoki kokoro" engreaved on it in knaji and put it in my belt lop. Mei clapped her hands joyously.

"Kawaii desu, Kumiko-chan!" She giggled appreciatively, jumping up and down in her purple kawaii megane nurse outfit.

"Arigato Mei-san!" I replied happily, and went upstares 2 da training room.

Wen I got there there was a bunch of monks fighting each other. I gapsed. Songi was fighting Gala!

"U TRATORUS JERK!" Gala howled painfuly, punchin Songi in the sholder.

Songi smerked sexxily and cot Galas punch. He was wearing a tite black sleveless leather shit, tite red lether shorts, and knee high shiny black lace up boots. His hare was slicked back and he wore a white headband with a red dot in it (dats da Japanese flag duh!) and "NIPPON ICHIBAN" written in it on kanji with blak letters (I kan read japanese). HE LOOKED... SOOOOO HOT!1 I blushd nervously.

"Whats wrong Gala-kun?" Songi inquired curiosly.

Gala looked at him nervosley. He wuz wering a kawai black and white seaqwined meido outfit with blak mary janes. He looked kowai but not as kowaii as me. I glared crossly at him but nether of them saw me.

"Because... because... I LOVE YOU SONGI-KUN!"

I watched in horeor as Gala grabbed Sogni and pinned him agenst the wall and kissed him darkly and pasionately, reaching into his pants hornily. Songie moned plesurably.

"FUK U SONGI-CHAN! WE R OVER!" I yeled furriously at the top of my lungs and ran away.

"KUMIKO CHAN MATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Songni yelled japanesely but i was alredy 2 far away and 2 mad to anser.

_OMG wut wil Kumiko-chan do?!1? BOIZ sometimes oh mai god. (but its soooooo hot if my bf cheeted on me w/snogi I'd TOTES watch) NE way R&R plz!_


	3. Chapter 3

_wtf? why havnt i goten annymore revoiws? this is an amayzing story so leeve me sum feadbak u fukin preps!1 but no morre haters or ill report u to ff's starf1_

I was soo fuking angry I ran all the way out of the monnastry. That fuking prep Maya tried to stop me but I just punched her in the face becuz noone liked her anyway. I ran back intoo the West Vozz Forrest. I soon came too the spot were Id lost my virfinity to Songi. Thinking about Songhi I cried even harder and punched a tree. Suddenly a man apeered in front off me.

He had long sillver hare, difrent color eye's and a really sexxy goffic outfit (OK I no Cort doesnt dress like this in the game but just predent he dose). He had blak pants, blak bootz, a blak shirt and a blak jaket. He also had on blak nailpolish, blak eyeliner and blak lipstick. He looked like Joel Madden and Ando Masanobu roled intoo 1 (if U dont no who those too R then FUK OFF!1).

"OMG who the hell R U?" I inquired angrilly.

"You fool! I am Cort and thou must kill Gala-san or I will kill Songi-san!" the man ansered seriesly.

"Fuk U prep Im not goign too kill Gala-kun!"

Then I jumped at Cort and yelled "SUPER VOLTER KICK!1" and Cort fell back screaming in pain.

"Now fuk off and die you stupid goffic prep!" I ordered sternly.

"No!" Cort annownsed getting back up and laghfing evily "Thou must kill Gala-san if thou wanteth Songi-san too live"

"Nooooo plz dont make me kill Gala-kun!" I begged desprately "Hes my best freind!1"

"To bad!" Cort yelled angrilly "Thou MUST kill Gala-san!" Then he handed me a loaded gun.

"Nooo!" I sobbed helding the gun in my handz as Cort terned and began too walk away.

I went back too the molerstrey crying. I found Songi in his and Gala's room and that made me remmber what him and Gala had did. Maybe I would of fournd it hot if it'd happen'd a fue dayz ago becuz there both soo hot and I love too see hot guys make out wif each other (if your a homophone then FUK OFF!) but sinse Songi was mine now I was just angry.

"Doushite Songi-chan?!" I demeaned angrilly calling him 'Songi-chan' too show how series I was "Why did you do that wif Gala-kun?!"

Songi looked at me sexxily. He was wearing a sexxy new pear of blak traning shortz and blak boots. He wasnt wearing any shit soo I could see his bear chest and evryfing. He had realy nice mussels and stuff but I was to angry too care.

"Gomen nasai Kumiko" Songi appologied sadly.

"I didnt ask if U where gomen U fuking basterd!" I yielded angrilly "I asked why U did it1"

"Dakara... aitsu... Becuz I LOVE him Kumiko-chan!" Soingi confesed sexxily.

I gasped. Just then Mei walked in.

"OMG guys U have too cum wif me!" she worned seriesly "Master Sopu wantz too see U!1"

"What the fuk dose that fuking prep want?" I snaped angrilly as me and Songi followed Mai.

"Wakarimasen compleetly but theirs 2 new people hear and 1 of them is my ex Vahn-kun. They sed they mite no how too get you're memmory back!1"

I gasped.

_well here it is. sorryz i tuk soo long to update. ive ben rally bussy wth rl ishoos and i want too try too get legaia densetsu in japanse so i can play it witout al da stoopid engish. :(_


End file.
